And I'm Yours
by Basslady
Summary: We're Chuck and Blair....Blair and Chuck.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On his bed in the palace , Chuck laid on the bed thinking of how he was going to get the Bass industries back. He tried everything : breaking Jack under peer pressure , distracting him by ladies, and he even tried to stir his emotions , but nothing worked. Chuck Bass does not lose .He took a sip from his scotch and got an idea. The boards mission was to preserve the image of the company. Maybe if he made it seem like he changed…

*****

Blair sat on the steps surrounded by her friends. She felt his presence , as Chuck walked up to her. She decided to concentrate on eating her yogurt and ignore him.

He is the one who pushed her away who let her go , all she said was "I'm sorry , but I'm done."

*****

"I'm sorry but I'm done."

She threw his flowers to his face…

He remembered….

Anyway he needed to focus on his business.

He said firmly:" May I have a moment?"

She looked up at him , looking as beautiful as ever . Her eyes void of any emotion. She followed him to an edge.

"_What do you want Bass?

_Look I have to get Bass industries back. You can help.

_How is that possible?

_It is vital they see I changed. If they see I have a serious girlfriend…

_They would realize you can be committed to something."

She always got him. Blair nodded as if in agreement.

He took her hand and shook it ,her warm fingers tingling his skin.

He said:" What do want in return?"

*****

Blair could not believe it. He thought of it as a did not want anything from this , she just wanted to help him..... Blair felt like she was helping herself when helping him. She said , coldly , in a voice only she , Blair Waldrof ,could muster :"I don't want anything from you."

He looked at her , she looked back.

*****

Chuck sat in one of his father's company's office , just not the one he wanted to sit in. This old and annoying woman from the board kept stealing glances to the office as if expecting some slut to go out or into it. He thought of Blair , today for the first time , he could not read her blank eyes.

The door of his office opened abruptly.

Speaking of the devil…

Blair entered the room wearing an elegant white dress.

Or the angel.

He said:" I knew you would come back for more , Waldrof."

He saw a smile , well a smirk if more accurate, for the first time on her face for a long time.

"_I'm your girlfriend remember?"

She said , making her voice loud and clear to be heard by annoyinglady.

Chuck smirked back.

*****

Oh Chuck if he knew how much seeing him amused means to her. If he knew that his sadness is hers. When he goes down , I do too. She thought.

The annoying lady was making her way toward the office.

"_Now play the caring wife." Chuck whispered ,which reminded her.

_I don't need your help_

_Stop trying to play wife_

"Mr. Chuck , you want to check the contracts Jack signed ?"She looked intently at Blair.

Chuck said:" Of course. Mrs. Danvers this is my girlfriend Blair Waldrof."

He put an arm around Blair.

*****

Blair added flowers to the vase on the dining room table. Chuck invited the board members over for was arranging his tie in front of the mirror , so she knew he could see her. He said:" You look lovely."

She smiled and they held an intense contact through the mirror.

He said:" Look Blair-"

The knock on the door interrupted him. Blair went to greet the guests , but she saw no one but this ass-Jack Bass. He walked into room toward Chuck. She felt Chuck stiffen at his presence.

*****

"_What are you doing here?

_I came to make peace. Actually a deal. How about you back off and let me handle Bass industries till you are twenty one and then its yours?"

Chuck knew that if Jack took over completely , he would never let go. He said while pouring Jack a drink:" Thanks but no thanks."

He took the drink to Jack and said:" You set me up and I do not trust you."  
Jack said:" You are such selfish , thick headed man , no wonder your father-"  
"_Jack." Blair said , as a warning.

Chuck said:" I do not need you to defend me."

Blair glared, saying :"I am just trying to help."

Jack said:" Like you helped me in New year."

Chuck looked from his uncle to Blair , and then again from Blair to his uncle. He knew Blair in and out and saw the flicker , slightly visible in her eyes.

He said:" What happened in New year." Trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

She said:" I helped him look for you."

Jack grinned and said:" In bed."

Chuck felt like he've been slapped.

Like he've been stabbed in the back , in the front ….in the heart.

*****

Blair said:" He is lying."

She hid the desperation in her voice and covered it with confidence. He had to believe her , even though she was lying.

Chuck said coldly: " Do not waste time and deny."

Just then the board of Bass industries came in (the maid let them in) and each and one of them , Jack , Blair ,and Chuck put on the fakest of smiles. Jack had to leave .

*****

Blair came and sat next to Chuck on his bed.

Everyone had left already. She said:" What Jack said is not true.

_"Jack may be a lot of things , but he would not lie about something like this."

-Why aren't you angry at him?

_He did not know anything about us."

He was so cold with her. She realized she was losing him. The tears she tried to hide rolled down her cheeks she said:" I am sorry."  
She knew it was not her normal way of acting , but right now nothing mattered other than Chuck. She leaned and kissed tried pushing her away but she kissed him more .Fire going through her veins. She tasted the lips she needed , longed to kiss.

*****

He knew his touch was aggressive but he did not care. He took her jacket off tasting her delicious lips.

And then well you know what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Blair woke up in Chuck's bed. Chuck's bed. She liked that thought .She saw Chuck go out of the bathroom wearing a suit.

She said:" You do not have to dress formal for me.

He said:" Its not for you, I am going to work.

_Wait for me, I will come with you.

_I'd rather you not.

_Fine, I will bring you lunch at three.

_I must have missed out on the part where I said I want to hang out with you."

His back was turned to her as he chose his jacket; she put her hand on his arm and said:" You cannot be serious."

He said, shaking off her hand:" You cannot be touching me."

Blair zipped up her dress and turned to leave, avoiding his eyes, trying to preserve some pride.

Now she knew how Chuck felt when they had the same exchange of words last year, but it was the other way around.

He grabbed her arm as she walked toward the door, and said:" Did you really think I'd want you after you slept with my uncle?"

She replied:" You still wanted me last night."

He said, firmly:" Well not anymore."

*****

After a few weeks, Chuck was sitting on his bed thinking everything and nothing.

"_Chuck."

He heard a voice, the voice.

He turned to her:" Blair."

He was surprised by the pain on her face. Even though he stopped things between them and even though he was sure of his decision for he trusted her and she screwed up, he did not like to see Blair Waldrof in pain.

She said: "I've been throwing up, I'm late…I think I might be pregnant."

He said: Did you take a test?

_No I came to take it here.

_Why?

_Because you are the person whom I'd want next to me."

True, he thought. If he thought he was pregnant, okay scratch that, but if he thought something was wrong, he'd go to her too.

_Second?

_Because you would be the father."

Overtook by fear and realization, he said out of control:" Who said its mine?Your not exactly a Virgin Queen anymore. You did not use protection, and it's your fault. You knew I would never forgive you, so you wanted to trap me into staying with you."

Blair stood there, shocked.

Then she entered the restroom and, after a while, went out of it.

Chuck said:" What did the test say?"

She said, nonchalantly:" This is not your business."

He said, urgent:" It is, the child is mine."

She said:" Who said it's yours? I'm not a Virgin Queen anymore."

Chuck held her arm: Are you pregnant or not?'

_You will not get your answer."

She untangled herself and walked away. He thought she was trapping him…after all they've been through.

Chuck looked after her and did not like the feeling still in his stomach , he did not like it at all….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Serena entered the living room and was surprised to see Chuck sitting on the couch.

She said:" You are moving back here?"

Chuck said:" Do not get your hopes up. I came here to claim answers. Is Blair pregnant or not?"

Serena said , surprised:" She did not tell you, she is not."

Relief shook his heart.

Chuck couldn't help himself from asking:"Then why have she been throwing up?"

She said:"Her bulimia habits are back. She've been upset and angry…"

He said , trying to hide his concern:"Why?"

She said:"I think we both know started ever since you left after Bart's funeral."

Chuck felt like he has been kicked in the stomach.

She said:"You want to help?"

He looked at her straight in the eye.

She took that as her answer:"Her therapist asked her to bring the cause to her pain. She doesn't want you to come , or know about it. You time it is dangerous , this time it is serious."

He turned to leave , she said:"Stay, this is your house."

He said:"Give me the address and then I'm leaving."

*****

"She has a meeting." The secretary kept on saying to Chuck.

He slid her money and winked.

He entered the room. Chuck saw a middle-aged woman and Blair face to face. The woman raised her eyebrow :"Exuse me-"

Chuck interrupted:" I am Chuck Bass."  
Comprehension came to the therapist's eyes and he saw's Blair back tense.

The therapist said:" Have a seat."

She looked at the couple before. Both beautiful, pulled together, but their eyes expressing all sorts of emotions.

She said:"He has been the cause to your distress?"

Blair glared:"No."

Willow , the therapist , said:"Your defensiveness said it all."  
Blair rolled her eyes.

Willow said:"From what your best friend told me earlier , the worse things got with him , the sicker you you want to get better , you have to solve the problem with him."

She saw Chuck try to catch Blair's eyes , but Blair refused to look at looked at the annoying therapist. The things I do for Blair , he thought.

The places I get due to Chuck, thought Blair.

Willow said , meaning what were they:"Who are you?"

Chuck said , as if he was explaining to a five year old.: "We are Chuck and Blair."

Blair said , as if completing his sentence:"Blair and Chuck."

Willow said:"Blair , tell me why are you annoyed by the presence of this gentle man?"

Blair scoffed:"Gentleman?! Let's see he blogged about our sex life to gossip girl , compared me to his dad's sweaty old horse after our limosex."

Chuck said:"… and apologized about it and helped you take down Georgina."

Blair said:"He stood me up at Tuscany."  
Chuck said:"You revenged with your Boy toy!"

Blair said:"You pretended to be him."

Chuck said:"You knew it was me."

Blair said:"You refused me more than once just cause I wouldn't say I love you."

Chuck said:"You did so first and you used me to take down Vanessa."

Blair said:"You made me wait for you."

Chuck said:"For our sake."

Blair said:"I told you I love you. , not only you didn't say it back , but you ran away for a month."

Chuck said, angrily:"In which you slept with my uncle."

Blair said:"I fought for you , but you got me to a place where I wished I were a slut on your lap so I would have any of the closeness we used to have."Blair had tears in her eyes now.

Chuck said:"I was drinking and drugging myself numb so I wouldn't feel the pain of my father's loss , yet you were making me feel , how was I supposed to deal?" Pain laid in his voice.

Blair said:"You made wife rime with barf !"

Chuck saiud:"You let me go!"

Blair said:"You thought I was trapping you when I was just trying to help you keep your industry , you talked to me like I was some sort of slut!"

Willow watched interested , she never saw two people go from indifferent to sarcastic to angry to sad so fast and with such intensity! Great, here she was with a woman who has issues , a man who has some too, and those two who have a complex relationship which she has to solve to save Blair. Interesting… Limo sex, running away , gossip girl ,pregnancy , games , industries, taking down Vanessa , Georgina…Was she hearing right? Leave it to Chuck and Blair to make it seem like everyday life! And they say therapists saw weird things in life…Blair's headband and red coat and Chuck's colored suit , mesmerized the therapist. She loved a challenge.

Well , Willow thought , those two may look like they knew how to plot , but they have no idea what was coming their way…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Willow said firmly:" Stop fighting!"

They both looked up at her abruptly as if they forgot she was there in the first place.

Willow said:" You two have been fighting over million reasons why you shouldn't be together, now give me reasons why you should."

Chuck said:" I know her better than I know myself"

Blair tried to hide her smile.

Wow those two had an intellectual connection, who knew, Willow thought.

Blair added:" At rare times, we can bluntly totally completely extremely open up to each other, be our true identity"

And an emotional connection too, Willow thought, realizing how they looked in complete harmony now even though they were about to bite each others' head a while ago. Life must be a thrill beside those two….

Willow noticed how even when speaking about their deepest feelings: Blair sat there gracefully showing no emotion and Chuck took it all in as if he was an observant not a participant, the participant….

Chuck smirked" Plus we always, always WANT each other."

He looked at her longingly. They have a physical connection too, Willow thought. That was rare, having it all. Chuck turned to Willow and said:

"_Have she told you that she lost her_

_And that is the way he ruins the mood with his silly comments…."Blair interrupted him.

He replied:" Do not pretend you don't like it when I do so."

Blair said:" Why would I like it Chuck? You tell me. You want any woman, how does this make me feel special? Lord Marcus did make me feel special."

Chuck said:" Then why isn't he the one here?"

Blair said:" Because he was good to me, good for me."

Chuck smirked, and Oh what a smirk:" By sleeping with his step mom?"  
Blair looked surprised:" How do you know?"

Chuck answered:" Nate told me."

A man slept with his step mom? Willow took time to digest this information. Lord Marcus? In what world do these two live?

Willow said:" Look you two should stop fighting and listen to me. This is not good for Blair, we are here for Blair. Blair for this guy to affect you this much, you must love him , don't you?"

Willow felt them both tense up, as if this was a sensitive issue. And sleeping with step moms and uncles were not …Willow realized sarcastically.

Brilliant ideas were already popping in her head.

Blair put her hands on her lap and nodded looking at her hands.

She said:" Yes".

Willow could feel Chuck looking away.

Willow turned to Chuck, and asked"And you, Chuck?"

Waiting for Chuck's reply she knew this was going to be one of the most interesting therapies she has ever done…..


	5. Chapter 5

**N.B.** Thank u for reading story!

It means a lot to me!

Review please. I really look forward for your reviews.

**Chapter 5**

Chuck stayed silent.

Willow watched as Blair swallowed, but she looked like she was going to cry.

After a few minutes of silence, Blair said:" Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

Willow admired the way Blair moved gracefully, even though she knew Blair was going to throw up and cry.

By the way Chuck tensed up, and was looking at the wall ahead of him avoiding to look at her, she sensed that he knew too. As soon as Blair got out of the room, Chuck said:" _"Miss, please can you take back your question?"

_No! When Blair comes back, you are going to answer with a yes or a no."

_How much is it going to pay for you to just ignore it?

_Do I look like I accept bribery."

She said bribery as if she was saying some horrible word.

_A week in Thailand would be great!" Chuck smirked.

_No! I don't need your money.

_Please, everyone has their price, let e make you the richest therapist in the world! Plus even Vanessa Abrahams-"

Blair walked into the room, all pulled together, she even smelled good. Willow really admired Blair. Blair scoffed:" You two are talking about Vanessa?"

She sat down. Willow could see that Chuck loved Blair, it was just obvious. She decided to torture him, did she really think he could attempt bribery on her?

She said:" Since Chuck did not answer, I am going to take his silence for a no."

Blaire looked away.

Willow continued:" I think that Blair should move on in order to heal and get better, with another boy. Chuck should go out on them on the date, to show her she can move on and that he doesn't love her."

Blair smiled a small but meaningful smile. Chuck glared at the therapist.

Willow added:" You two will tell me what happened tomorrow."

*****

Serena said:" I think the pink one is better!"

Blair was confused between a short pink dress or a long light blue dress that showed her slim form.

She decided to go for pink. She wore her hair on her shoulders , put some natural yet obvious make up. She put Chuck's favorite perfume , it was floral and was set to go.

Blair said:" Thank you for helping me get a date on such short notice."

Serena hugged Blair good luck.

*****

Chuck watched as Blair as beautiful as ever , arrived with a blond tall man. He smirked , he knew blonds were not her type.

She sat down and said: "Jake this is my best friend Chuck , we always approve on each others dates. Chuck , this is Jake."

She said jake's name with a smile.

Jake put his arm around Blair and whispered something in her ear. Chuck needed a drink. He said to the waiter:" Please I'll have some scotch."

The waiter was about to ask if he were under age but the man in front of him intimidated him. Blair and Jake ordered the same plate.

Jake said:" You smell good."

Chuck could see him smell her. He had to remind himself over and over again that he doesn't care , that he should not show her his jealousy.

*****

Blair was annoyed by the closeness of stupid Jake, but she saw Chuck's eyes darken. She said to Jake:" Thank you , you too."

Usually Blair was not that nice with guys, but Chuck looked so pulled together and nonchalant , she wanted to hurt him , like he hurt her today and all the times before. He got her ill again for Lord's sake!

Jake kissed her cheek.

He said:" You are beautiful and smart. I admire you. I always have, but you were always with Nate guy, and weren't you, Oh! , you and Chuck too, right?."

Chuck smirked and said:" She lost her-"

Blair said:" We have nothing, no history whatsoever".

Chuck looked stung, he said;" And no future too."

Blair swallowed hard. Jake put a hand on her knee, she was annoyed. She saw Chuck look at the gesture, the scotch arrived and he swallowed it. Great! She felt a little victory. Today she did not want a little victory, she wanted great triumph. The food arrived. She put food in her fork and started feeding Jake. He took a bite , and kissed her could see Chuck looking at them intently. She kissed Jake's cheek. It was not like her to act like this with a guy she barely knew, but Chuck was watching. Then Jake , confident now , kissed her lips quickly. It was hardly a kiss, any one would have missed it but not Chuck. Jake approached her for more, she abruptly stood up and said:" Excuse me ,I need to use the restroom."

Then she whispered him, but a in a loud whisper so Chuck would hear:" You will get mor of that later."

She went to the restroom, relieved that she got away from this Jake guy.

*****

Chuck hoped Blair did not notice his hands in fists. He really wanted to kill this Jake guy.

Jake said: "Wow, man this girl is so hot! Wow booty call!" He stood up to follow her to the rest room. Did he really think that Blair, his Blair, will sleep with him in a restroom?

He said:" Stay." Jake froze in his place, scared, seriously?

Jake scoffed:"I am not your dog!"

Chuck said in his beautiful voice" Sit"

Jake seeing Chuck's frightening glare sat down in an instant.

And Chuck said:" I have a proposition for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chuck said:" What do you prefer blonds or brunettes?"

Jake replied:"Blonds."

Chuck said:" What if I hook you up , with a sexy , really sexy , blond?"

Jake looked like an eager dog. Is this howI looked like when I was horny ? Wondered Chuck.

Chuck said:" In return , you would not touch Blair anytime tonight or ever."  
Jake said:"Hey , come on! What if she kissed me? I wouldn't push her away , she is-"

_Enough , you are going to make her not want you , disgust her."

Jake nodded , Chuck could not believe Jake had traded Blair with a skank , but then again Chuck already have done that over and over again.

Blair came back and said:"Jake , sorry if I was late."

Chuck said:"Its okay , Jake is such a nice guy here."

*****

You are not supposed to like him , thought Blair.

Jake and chuck shared a look , great now they were teaming up on her.

Then Jake started eating , noisily.

Blair turned to Chuck , he rolled his eyes.

Blair sat closer Jake and started playing with his hair and tried ignoring the sounds he were doing.

Then he started taking out the food stuck in his teeth with his finger. Blair was awed in a bad way. Then he put the very same finger on her knee. Horrified she brushes it off. Chuck smirked at her. She glared at him and she , Blair Waldrof , sat on Jake's lap.

She saw Chuck swallow hard.

Jake said:" Let me tell you Blair my hobby. I love picking my nose and putting what I get in my_"

Blair went down of his lap, horrified , seriously?

Jake said:" What I hate is showering , its just so-"

Blair said:" Yes , me too."

Chuck tried to his laugh at Blair's transparent effort.

The Jake licked his mouth and leaned for a kiss, Blair said in a fake nice voice:" Later , honey , later. If you would excuse me again."

Blair went to the restroom and tried to relax.

Perfect gentleman? She was going to kill Serena.

Things she had to bear for Chuck , well not for him , to torture him.

*****

Chuck accused Jake :"You were going to give in!"

Jake said:" Sorry man ,but have you seen the girl?"

Chuck said , glaring:" You will leave now and forget any memory you have whatsoever about Blair!'

Jake said:" Come on -"Chuck said:" Here take this number and tell her you are Chuck Bass's friend." Jake was going to leave when blair came into view. She held on to him dramatically.

"_Where do you think you are going?

"_I am sorry , but Chuck-

_This is not about Chuck , this is about us!

_There is no us , we are done."

Chuck looked at the irony of the situation. Here was Blair acting on the guy to annoy him , and here was the guy acting on Blair too. This dramatic farewell was his enjoyment for the night. Then Blair said seducingly: "Oh! You don't have to commit, but you can have me."

Chuck could not believe Blair was acting this way , it wasn't like her.

Jake interrupted her by kissing her.

No!No!NO! Jake was giving in. Chuck had to do something , anything.

And he did.

******

The following morning,Willow waited excitedly for Blair and never was so excited for a right at time , Blair walked into the room. Chuck with a red ey followed her in.

"_What happened last night?"

"_Chuck beat up Jake!: Blair said proudly.

Chuck said , changing the subject:"Why are we even here? Last night was a proof that sixty minutes a day don't change anything for the better."

Blair scoffed:"It was better for me…"

Willow said:" Since you beat up the guy this means you care."

Chuck was about to say something but Willow continued:" Since you two love games. I am going to give you one. I will leave you two locked up in my office for one hour. I will leave. Each will write on a paper what he or she hoped will happen after the sitting. The one that figures out what the other wrote and makes it happen wins. Why not play a game with a win – win situation. One wins the other gets what he or she wants."

Chuck said:" Are you serious?"

Willow said:" I am showing you sixty minutes change things for the better. Blair if you need to throw up through the hour call me"

She handed each a piece of paper. Blair looked at Chuck and wrote down something. Chuck looked hard in thought and wrote something too.

Blair said:"Sixty minutes in hell."

Chuck said:" I thought the game was named seven minutes in heaven."

Though both were expressing annoyance in their eyes , Willow saw the excitement shining in their eyes too.

She went outside and read the papers.

And she couldn't believe what she read….


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Helloo everyone!

Thank you for your reviews.

I will update as soon as possible.

Plus please review all ( good or bad) cause it gives me determination and makes me write the new chapter faster.

I feel like starting another story at the same time , pick the characters:

Gossip Gilrl:Another Chuck and Blair.

One tree hill:Brook /lucas

Brook\ Julian

Brook \Owen

Nathan\Haily

Any couple u pick


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Blair turned to Chuck. He was leaning on Willow's office.

What would he want? He would never guess what she wrote, she thought.

She smiled to herself and put her arms around him. She leaned and kissed him softly. She knew that was what he wanted. Well it was more what she wanted. God, she missed him. He put his hands around her waist and kissed her it turned into a passionate kiss. Chuck whispered in her ear:" What was that for?" She smiled:" That is what you wanted, right?" Chuck smirked:" Do you think I would make it that easy for you? Sorry , Waldrof but you just wasted a good kiss on nothing."

She rolled her eyes. Nothing? This was everything, she thought.

Chuck said:" Don't tell me you wrote you wanted me to make love to you here? In a therapist office on her desk. That is too much even for me."

Blair rolled her eyes and ignored his comment.

She asked:" Would you rather get what you want or win."

"_Win." Chuck knew what he wrote would never come true.

Blair said:" Then I would rather win too."

_You always lose.

_Really , when?

_When you wanted me to destroy Vanessa.

_I let you win out of pity.

_No , you just wanted the great Chuck Bass.

_Oh! Please.

_You were fighting with Vanessa over me.

_Why do you keep talking about Vanessa? Falling for a Brooklyn are we?

_Jealous are we?

_Like you were jealous from Jake yesterday?

_I wasn't jealous, I was drunk.

_Then why did you beat him up?

_ Waldrof , enough about the past."

Blair leaned on Willow's office next to Chuck , she said:"Just because I lost once , it doesn't mean I will lose again."

Blair observed Chuck's handsome profile out of the corner of her eye as he spoke:"You lost twice. You told me you loved me first."

Blair felt the pain in her heart, she literally felt it.

She said:"That is ancient story."

Chuck said:"Shall I remind you it was a month ago?"

Blair felt like she needed to throw up.

She was not going to throw up in front of him.

Blair said calmly , anger ringing in her voice:"Want to talk about it? Let us do."

Chuck nodded.

She stood in front of him and said:"Let go of your fantasies , well that's too bad ,is that it or were you going to tell me you love me again….Why? I want to know why."

Chuck looked at her blank not expressing emotions , she wanted to shake him to take out a reaction out of said:"I can explain , but there wont be any reason I would give that wont sound as an excuse."

Blair said:"Try me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Chuck said hoping the emotion shaking in his voice was inaudible:" Blair , I was passing through a … hard time. I was drinking , taking drugs , acting….to be numb.

You were making me feel."

Then Chuck coughed nervously.

She knew his cool composure would be back any second , so she needed to grasp this chance to be honest and emotional.

She said:" Chuck , you should go back and live with Lily. She loves you."

Chuck was not looking at her , she doubted he even heard her , he looked pained.

She held put her hands on his face and turned it toward her.

She said:" Chuck –"

He said:"Its been exactly 2 months."

Blair said:"What?"

Chuck said :"Since the day my father…"

She cringed at not remembering that Bart died the 14th of the month.

Today was the 14th.

Abruptly she hugged him.

He found comfort in the smell of her hair

She felt whole with her arms around him.

She then looked into his eyes and said , softly:" I love you."

He looked taken aback.

He said:" Good attempt, but this is not what I wrote."

He regained his composure, from sadness in his dark eyes, to confidence and self reassurance.

Blair felt like her words were _nothing _to him.

She needed to revenge, her words that were her heart and soul , were garbage to him.

She felt like garbage to him. She honestly forgot about the game , and he thought she just said that to win?

She lied:" This is what I wrote , say them and you will win again."

He said:" You are doing that thing when your mouth doesn't match your eyes . You are lying."

This was the last straw

Blair took one of the chocolates Willow had on the chocolate box she had on her desk.

She thought of how she had to lie ,play a game, and beg to hear three words.

She took another one thinking of how angry he was when he thought that Blair _might_ be pregnant with _his_ child, and the look of relief Serena told her he had when he found out she was not pregnant.

She took another one thinking of how she is in a therapy setting because of Chuck, and how in _two_ settings she admitted that she loves him _twice_.

She took another one thinking how she had to kiss a guy she barely knew to just see a flicker of emotion in his eyes.

She took another one thinking of how stupid she was constantly worrying about him . _Where_ he was, _how_ was he feeling, andwith_ whom _he was, when she would be _damn_ throwing up.

She took another one , thinking about how she completely _loves_ this guy.

Chuck watched helplessly as Blair ate the _whole _chocolate box that wasn't even her's.

He wanted to tell her that she was going so over board that this would make her vomit. Then he realized in horror that this was what she was going to do sooner or later.

He approached her and took the chocolate box from her hands.

She said:" What the hell?"

He said;" If you keep it up , you will throw up."

He hated how she looked weak grasping for the chocolate for dear life.

She said:" Maybe this is what you wrote. Maybe you wanted to see me miserable and a mess."

Disbelief came in his eyes as he said:" You may be a mess , but you are _my _mess. Miserable? You think I like seeing you miserable? Waldrof I'd kill to see that smile of yours"

She smiled then suddenly she ran to the garbage can to throw up.

Chuck looked at her realizing that his girl looked beautiful even when throwing up.

Every painful sound she made as she emptied her stomach , were like a snab of knife in his heart.

He approached to soothe her back , but she said in a weak voice:" Don't look at me when I…"She threw up again.

How can she do this to herself? It was killing him , literarily.

She sat on the ground leaning her head on the wall.

He felt like he've been kicked in the stomach seeing her sitting on the floor in the office , helpless.

She took a breath mint from her purse. He smiled at how Blair Waldrof was always ready.

He is smiling , thought Blair.

Really he was smiling , how can he?

She thought she would be used by now to the fact that he loved her pain. He said so once _I so enjoy to see you fail publicly._

She asked meanly:" What are you smiling at? Are you smiling because I look like a mess? Are you smiling cause I just ate a whole chocolate box and threw it up in a therapist's office? Are you smiling cause you Chuck Bass finally succeeded at _destroying _me?"

He cringed at the words that came from her mouth , and said:" Blair I was smiling at how you are always ready , I was smiling because you look beautiful even when you throw up , I was smiling because you always know how to deal with the unexpected.."

She said:" I wasn't ready for the unexpected , genius. This happens almost every day."

He went and sat beside her on the floor.

He put his hand around her waist as they sat in silence.

He asked, shaking his head: "What were you thinking?"

She said as if in defeat:" You , this is all because of you."

She did not say it in an angry voice or a sad one. She just sounded tired.

Minutes passed in silence.

He said :"I still cant get over that you slept with my uncle."

Her body tensed.

Blair whispered:" I am sorry."

He said:" It is not enough."

She said;" You know I paid for this mistake , okay? If my tears do not count, take my disease as the price , or is that not enough too?"

Chuck looked away.

After minutes her body was still tense , so he asked:" If I told you what I wrote and let you win would it cheer you up?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Blair was silent. He looked down and saw that she was asleep. Her head rested on his strong arm. He looked at her brown head and smelled the vanilla scent of her hair. It was comforting.

*****

Blair woke up from the best sleep ever. Really it was like she did not need too dream for it was more beautiful than her fantasies. She took in her surroundings and realized she was on the floor her back leaning on the wall and her head on Chuck's shoulder. Of course it was better than the dreams , they were usually about Chuck , and here she've gotten Chuck in person. She looked at the sleeping Chuck. The devil , her devil , looked like a child , like an angel , her angel .She realized that they were holding hands. His hand was warm and it fit right through her. If she was not Blair Waldrof she would have kissed him then and there , even in his sleep , but she needed to keep what was left of her pride. _You can keep your pride and get nothing or take a risk and maybe , maybe get everything. _She remembered Dan Humphrey's words. Ugh now Humphrey was her inspiration. She said in his ear:"Chuck , we are holding hands."

He groaned and slowly woke up.

"_Blair."

"_I was saying that we are holding hands."

He looked down at their hands , how there were entwined as one.

She said , gathering up her courage , this was her last shot at happiness:" Chuck , I love you , I am _in_ love with you , I am _yours_.You are taking over me , my mind , my soul , my heart , my _health_. I want to hear it from you , I _need_ to hear it from you."

Chuck's heart skipped a beat at her words. She loved him , needed him , she was _his_.

Blair was awed by her courage. He took her hand and he kissed it while looking into her eyes. There were tears in both their eyes.

Suddenly , the office door opened and Willow sang :"Sixty minutes are up!"

Blair and Chuck jumped up from the floor and both stood gracefully.

Willow said :"So did sixty minutes change things to the better?"

Blair said:" My , my! Well miss Willow , you should get a well deserved adulation. Leaving two people locked in a therapist office for an hour, risky yet effective!"

Chuck smirked:" Leaving Chuck Bass and Blair Waldrof locked in a therapist office is, however, passionate"

Blair and Chuck shared a small smile.

Their eyes locked for a whole minute. The intensity they had awed Willow to silence.

Chuck looked at Willow, he broke the silence:"Let's get back to business."

Blair and Chuck looked at Willow expecting an answer.

Willow stared right back through expecting an answer.

After a while Willow gave up, they were a stubborn, intimidating, beautiful, intelligent couple.

"What about you tell me what happened in there?" She proposed.

Blair looked at Chuck with disbelief: "Is she seriously bossing us around?!"

Chuck said to Blair:" Don't worry"

He looked at Willow and said:"What about you show us the papers?"

Willow thought of what she should say, with those two it was as if there were a right answer…..Willow felt as if her patients were trying to control did they know how she will soon control did not earn her masters degree for nothing.

Willow looked at Blair:"Did he do what you wrote?"

Blair shook her head mysteriously.

"Chuck did she do what you wrote?"She asked Chuck.

Chuck smirked secretively.

Willow gave each a piece of paper.

"That is what I wrote but that is Chuck's handwriting!

"Same answer, Waldrof's handwriting!

They both said together.

Chuck's paper in Blair's hand said: Win

Blair's paper in Chuck's hand said: Win

Willow said:"Really all you had to was write what _you_ wanted , but you both wrote the same thing. You both lost in the game that was done so both of you can win. It takes people like you to lose in a win-win situation!"

Blair said , raising her eyebrows:" You are only angry because we won and you lost."

Willow said:"Huh?"

Chcuk explained:" Your method did not work! This hour did not change things to the better."

Willow said:" Since you have problems with my methods maybe we should find someone else to come with Blair here."

Chuk said:" I thought I was the cause of her problem."

Willow said:" My point exactly , maybe we should find someone that is good to her , good for her."

Chuck said:" Fine."

He went to leave , but Blair said:" Chuck , wait."

He said:" Blair this is really pointless."

Blair replied;" Are you giving up on me?"

He said:" Blair I am hot and hungry and I've been in this office for an hour. I need a breath."

He left.

Blair said to Willow , angrily:" Thank you now he feels like I am chocking him. You are supposed to help me!"

Willow said:" Don't blame me if spending an hour with you was too much for him."

Blair felt like she have been slapped.

She turned to leave , but Willow said:"Look , I am sorry."

Blair felt the tears roll down :"I just need to be alone."  
Willow said: "I am your therapist talk to me."

Blair sat on the chair and Willow sat on hers.

Blair said:"IU told Chuck I love him , twice during that hour. Willow I threw up in front of him. I am sick , sick of being sick. I want my health back."

Willow said:"I am proud of you , I know it must be hard on you to tell him that. Blair , you either need to make things good with Chuck or forget him completely. Because Blair your health is linked to you two have an obsession for winning , this has to change for you two to work out."

Blair said: "He doesn't want us to change he said _not if it changed us not if it meant losing what we have._ Plus I do not even know if he wants this to work.

Willow said: "Why wouldn't he? Blair you are smart, beautiful, ambitious, classy, and a true lady. You are hard worker and a charming woman."

Blair replied:" Does he see that?"

Willow said:"In most my therapy sessions , men do not even bother to see their wives. He came , didn't he? Without you asking him is how much you screw uo , that is how much he cares.I think you know what you have to do now."

She winked.

Blair nodded and she and Willow hugged.

Blair said:"Oh I will bring you a chocolate box tomorrow , okay?"

Willow nodded as she saw the empty box on her desk , imagining what happened , she said:" You do not have to."

Blair replied:" Blair Waldrof is not indebted to anyone."

Willow smiled and said:" See you tomorrow , do not be late I have a surprise. Bring Chuck too."

Blair nodded and went out the door then she came back and said:" Thank you."

*****

"_For the thousandth time , Serena I am doing fine."

Blair said into telephone.

Serena said:"I am just worried , B."

Blair said:"By the way , what is the wildest club around?"

Serena replied:"Why?"

Blair replied , in fake innocence:" Just asking"

Blair wrote down the address and said:" Thank you S , bye."

She opened her closet , looking for the perfect dress.

*****

Dorota watched astonished as Blair walked down the stairs wearing a black strapless dress her bare back looking soft as pearls. Blair swirled around and said:"What do you think , Dorota."  
Dorota said: "Miss Blair you look beautiful , where are you going-"

Blair replied:" I may come back home late tonight , Dorota. Goodnight."

She sent an air kiss to Dorota and entered the elevator.

Dorota replied:" Remember Blair , God always watching."

*****

Chuck laid on his back. He did not think of ways to bring back his company , he did not call a girl , he could not think of anything except _: Chuck , I love you , I am in love with you , I am yours. You are taking over me , my mind , my soul , my heart , my health. I want to hear it from you , I need to hear it from you._

Blair throwing up before his very eyes because of him , Blair sleeping on his arm , Blair , Blair , Blair….

He was obsessing.

Someone knocked on his door , he went and opened the door.

There she stood , Blair Waldrof , and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Her brown hair was all raised up from her face showing her delicate features. She was wearing a short black dress. It showed her nice silhouette.

I will show you how care free I can be , I will show you that I don't choke people , that I amnot a weight on my man she vowed to herself , she said:"I know where we can take the breath you needed earlier."

**A\N: Thank you for reading:D**

**It means a lot.**

**Hope you loved this chapter.**

**Review please.**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Chuck and Blair sat in the limousine in silence.

She was taking him to party, great.

In a successful club, great.

Then what was bothering him?

Yes , her wearing a short dress showing her sexy bare back and going to a club full of drunk men.

Playing with the pearls in her necklace she asked:" What are you going to do to get bass industries back?"  
He replied:" Jack is invincible , he can expect my every move."

Blair said:"I have an idea , but is risky."

Chuck said:"Share your thoughts , Waldrof."

She said:"How about you do nothing? Tell Jack you want to back off but he has to give you a job in the company. You will prove you are serious to the board."

Chuck said:"I want to eliminate Jack."

Blair replied:"Let me finish , when Jack sees that there is no threat on him. He will go back to his old ways. Sad in a way luckily not our concern ,and the board will assign you, you who worked hard and accepted less."

He said:"What if he did not come back to his old ways? Imagine me wasting months of hard work for nothing."

Blair replied:"It would not be nothing, Chuck you will learn , I know it can work."

Chuck nodded , the plan was brilliant , she was brilliant.

Blair said:"Lily calls me everyday , she is worried about you."

Chuck said:"I do not care."

Don't be annoying , don't be a weight she said to her self.

She said:"Don't you get bored living alone.

He smirked:" I always have good company."

She said:"Who will take care of you? If you ate? If you are sick?"  
He said , smiling:" It took me long enough to convince you are not the girlfriend or the wife. Now you want to be the mom?"

She knew he was kidding , but this comment hurt her .Plus it ruined the whole "I am I am not a weight on your shoulder or a burden" impression she wanted to make.

She said , smirking back:"Wouldn't I make the most prettiest mother?"

He said:"The most beautiful, Waldrof."

*****

The club was jammed with people. Couples, friends, all kind of people, all ages were dancing. Blair and Chuck were dancing. She loved seeing him laugh , not his usual smirk , but laugh like a real laugh. He loved seeing her get loose even though he hated the way the other guys were looking at her. They were both twirling and singing and , yes kind of drunk. After a while , a couple of girls started dancing and literarly took him away , and he acted as if she did not exist. She felt intense jealousy , then a genius idea struck her.

He wanted her so much that night , he thought she was amazing , and this will prove once and for all that she was not a burden. She got up on the bar. Good thing she was kinf off drunk , not drunk , but not sober. She started dancing in her short dress. Everyone was looking up at her cheering. All her anger , hurt , and intense feelings were put into her dancing. Guys raised up their drinks , awed. Then she untied her curls revealing her brown curls. Chuck stood there mesmerized at the mesmerizing princess.

Then he heard two mean talking.

Man one:" She is so hot , look at those legs."

Man two:"I would definitely do her."

Man one:"Damn it , she is so hot."

Chuck hated the way men were looking at Blair , his Blair , and he could imagine the thoughts they were having. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm , he said:"Come down from here." She said :"Give me a reason." He said:"You are making a fool of yourself." She said :"Not good enough." He said:"I do not have time for this." He dragged her down from the bar and covered her bare back protectively from all the hungry eyes.

*****

Again , they sat in silence in the limousine.

She said:"You looked so hot when you punched the guy up."

He glared at her and said:"That is very tasteless saying to me the same thing you said to my best friend."

Blair said:"At least he did it out of care , you did it out of carelessness."

Chuck said:"I do not follow."

Blair said:" You made me dance with the guy. If you at least gave me half your attention I would not have needed a stranger to dance with."

He said:"If Nate was so caring , why don't you go to him?"

She said:"I think you know the answer to that."

Chuck leaned closer and said :"What?"

Blair replied:"I was attached to Nate because I grew up with him. Familiarity was love.I was young , he is part of my juvenile past. As a woman , who knows how to love , who can love….he's nothing compared."

He said:" Compared to what?'

They sat in silence and she did not reply.

He wish he can read into her mind. He knew there were thought provoking and original thoughts in that brown head.

Then he asked;" Why did you do this tonight?"

She answered:" What?"

He said:" Wear a sort dress and take me to a wild club. That is not you."

She said:" You said , you needed to breath ,and I don't want you to see me as the whiney girlfriend , annoying wife , or pushy mother."

He replied:" I like you just the way you are , you , the real you , is the Blair I want."

Blair added:" Willow said , we need to change to make things work."

Chuck said:" I will have a talk with her tomorrow. I do not want you to change."

She said:"Why?"

He said:"I love the way I love you best."

He cradled her face with his hands.

He said:"I love the way your eyes are shining."

He looked into her eyes.

He said:"I love the softness of your hair."

He ran his hands through her hair.

He said:"I love the way you smell."

He leaned in and smelled her neck.

He said;"I love holding you."

He held her.

He said:"I love kissing your cheek."

He kissed her cheeks.

I love kissing your neck.

He kissed her neck , softly.

He said:"I love kissing you lips."

He kissed her. One of the kisses that you'd get and do not care if you die that second cause you just know you had fulfilled life.

Then he said:"I love undressing you."

He took off her dress revealing the body he longed to touch.

Finally he said:"I _love_ you." His voice shook with the strength of his emotions towards her. Blair was in heaven due to these words.

She started kissing his neck slowly.

He said:"Stop tormenting me."

She said:" I am not tormenting you ,I am making love to you."

They made love , not just sex ,they did it like it should be done. Aggressive yet gentle , passionate yet romantic. I am the luckiest man on earth , thought Chuck as he held on to her for dear life.

*****

Blair woke up in Chuck's arms around her protectively to the beeping of his phone. She was surprised Arthur left them asleep in the limo. She took Chuck's phone and read the most shocking message ever.

**A/N: Hope you liked this: D**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Review please!**

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

The name "Goergina Sparks" was written on the telephone screen.

Why was Goergina calling Chuck Bass?

Blair wondered.

She felt anger , the anger you feel for an enemy.

Plus something she hated to admit. She felt irrational jealousy. This wa sthe woman who took Chuck's virginity.

She answered the phone:"Hello , Chuck's phone."

Goergina replied:"Who are you? I need to talk to Chuck Bass. Hehehee he hired a secretatry, that is so like him."

_"I am not his secretary. I am Blair Waldrof."

_"Blair Waldrof , Blair Waldrof. I know this name. Arent you this girl who pretends to be a Queen by wearing a headband for a crown."  
_"Arent you the whore calling Chuck in the middle of the night?"

_"Arent you the one in his bed?"

"_That is different , I am his…" What am I? , Blair wondered.

"_What , girlfriend? Chuck Bass doesn't do girlfriends. Any way I was calling to tell Chuck that I am back , and I need to talk to him about something important."  
_"What do is it?"

_"Like you know , I was Chuck's first. We are connected."  
"_Sad that he calls you a whore , isnt it?"

"_Blair , just tell him I called."

She hung up.

*****

Chuck woke up from a happy sleep.

He was asleep , but he was dreaming of waking up to her.

He felt a foreigh feeling as Blair , asleep , snuggled closer to him.

He felt the feeling of pure content.

He tried to stand up from the bed , but Blair grabbed him tighter.

He wondered how she could be that strong even asleep.

He treid again , but she held on to him tighter.

That's when he realized he had been woke up to the fact that right now she was passing through a tough time.

He pushed her way all day yesterday and then took her the same night.

He wasn't considering whats best for her.

He really wanted to see her happy, he really did.

She needed him , and he needed her , so he did not want to let her down. He couldn't let her down.

He decided he should go to see Willow now , so she could tell him hoe to deal with this stuff.

When to deamnd she eats , how to act….

He was thinking of going to Bass industries today. Just to mark his territory , but that was more urgent.

*****

When he arrived Willow's secretarywas sitting her back to the waiting room , shouting at somoene. Lucky , for him. Their sxheduled meeting was not for after a few hours , but Chuck wanted to catch her alone.

He walked in , holding a box of chocolate to replacethe one Blair ate yesterday.

There on the desk was willow making out with somone.

He was touching her evreywhere andthey were so intrigued with each other they did not notice him , but he did.

He dropped the box from the shock…

Because the guy Willow was making out with was no one other than…Jack Bass.

**A/N: Sorry I did not update for a long time. I was traveling , but now im back.**

**I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me your thoughts , please.**

**I will update soon.**

**X0x0**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

To Jackieo95 , sorry? Don't worry! :D

I like my story and so does a lot of people. It being not well written? Sorry if I don't have a lot of time to waste in fanfiction, seen that I have a lot to do.

However sweeti I have a solution. Don't like my story? Get off my profile and stories .

**A/N:**

To readers , I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading :D

X0x0 love u all


	14. Chapter 14

_What does the words "I love you" stand for?_

_Is it the promise of an endless commitment?_

_Or the need you have for that person _

_By your side?_

_Is it an apology _

_For the mistakes consuming your conscience?_

_Or is it just a thank you_

_For the affection and lust?_

_Is it adulation , praise_

_Looking up to the person that you crave?_

_Or is it just that you grew accustomed_

_To having that person in your life?_

_It can be all or none because the words _

_I love you_

_Stand for all of the above._

_( By me.)_

Blair was surprised by the poem she wrote.

She rarely wrote , but when she did , her words expressed what she felt deep down. Even though evreything was crazy now , she felt happy.

Then she recalled Goergina's call.

Curiousity is like a predator , it persues its prey till it gets it. The more it gets , the more it wants.

That is why Blair decided to meet with Goergina.

She sent her a message:" _This is Chuck. Blair told me about your do you want to meet?"  
_Goergina sent back :" _Meet me at Starbucks at eleven oclock sharp_."

Balir put on her a beautiful crimson red that would make the most powerful men drop on their knees.

Afetr she put on her pearls , she walked out Chuck's room. Then , she got into a taxi.

She could not believe he left her first thing in the morning without talking to her.

Its okay , she thought. I'll see what is up when we meet with Willow.

She blushed when she thought about last night. He finally said

Finally , she arrived at Star Bucks.

She saw Goergina sitting alone.

She was wearing huge sunglasses , so Blair could not make out her reaction when she saw her , not Chuck.

Goergina said:" I should have expected it , I mean you are Blair Waldrof that is what you do."

Blair smirked:" True."

Even though goergina hated to admit it , Blair's high and mighty attitude intimidated her.

Goergina replied:" So you kissed Chuck in exchange to his phone?"  
Blair answered:" A lady does not kiss and tell."

They sat down.

Goergina raised up her glassed and glared at Blair.

Blair said:" I will not pologize for last year.  
"_Why not?

_I did what I had to do to protect my best friend."

Blair was surprised to see that goergina's eyes were red as if she had been crying.

Goergina said:" Listen Blair , I came to talk to Chuck because I need him. I do not have time to waste."

She stood up to leave , but Blair said:" Not so fast , sit down. We did not even order cofee."

Goegina ordered a Caramel Machiato and Blair ordered a Frappucino.

Blair ordered:" Why don't you tell me what you wanted to tell Chuck so badly?

_Actually , I need advice , but this is none of your business.

_Tell me.

_Then you would owe me one , anything.

_Is it worth it?

_It is about my love life.

_Okay , Id owe tou.

_Here is the thing , I amnot mad at you for sending me to boot camp because when I got out I started a fresh start. I met a hottie and fell for him. Hard. Unfortunetly , I just found out he was two timing me.

_What does this have to do with Chuck?

_He is his uncle , Jack Bass.

_Jack Bass?! Blair couldn't hide her shock.

_I thought Chuck would help , he knows his uncle.

_Who is the other woman?

_Her name is Willow. She is this pretty therapist. He c laims she is helping her with some business that is why he is with her. He is using her. I want to know if its true. If it is then fine , I would understand. If not I will plan a turturous and painful revenge to show him nobody messes with goergina Sparks."

Blair couldn't think straight. Goergina was dating jack who was dating Willow for business.

Those three people were turning round and round in her head.

How many therapist are named Willow and are pretty?

Blair said:" Why are you putting up with it?"

She was surprised to see a glint of passion in her eyes as she said:" I love him. It is weird , though , I mean I slept with Chuck and Jack. Did you ever sleep with an uncle and his niece?"

Blair suppressed a chuckle because she was finading the situation strangely ironic.

She said , trying to keep her tone serious? Me? Sleep with uncle nad niece? No , that's dirty."

They both laughed.

That is when Blair realized she is bonding with Goergina. Goergina Sparks.

Goergina said:" I know what you owe me. If he is lying , you will help me plan the revenge. I mean you and I are masterminds , imagine if we worked together."

Blair felt it would be weird plotting with Goergina , and it felt like she was betraying Serina.

Oh , Serina , she had so much to tell her. She couldn't wait to tell her she slept with Chuck after he told her he loved her.

Nevertheless , the thought of plotting against Jack satisfied her.

Blair asked:" what id he was sincere?"

Goergina answered:" Jack said that sooner or later he will marry me, and I started thinking about my wedding day. That is when I realized , I don't have a maid of honor. I have friends , but they are my party buddies. Who puts a party buddy, drug buddy , or drink buddy as a maid of honor. You will be mine. You owe me."


End file.
